Dispenser devices are often used for mixing a chemical concentrate, such as a cleaning solution concentrate, with a diluent, such as water, in order to produce a diluted mixture. In the case of the cleaning solution and water, a dispenser device is commonly connected to a container which holds cleaning solution concentrate, and is also connected to a hose or other source which discharges pressurized water. The cleaning solution concentrate and the water mix at a desired ratio of diluent-to-concentrate and the resulting diluted mixture is usually discharged from the dispenser device and into an awaiting portable bottle, bucket, or other receptacle. The receptacle can then be carried away by cleaning personnel in order to be used for cleaning rooms of a building, for example. Such dispenser devices are sometimes a part of a wall-mounted cleaning station that is located in the building to be cleaned. Dispenser devices can also be used to spray a diluted mixture directly onto a dirty surface and not necessarily into a receptacle.